My first love
by MidnightGlace
Summary: You want to fall in l-love? O-okay, but... Don't say I didn't warn you...


It was exactly January 6th. Five days after New Years. The Five Guardians have assembled in the workshop for North has an announcement to tell.

"What's so important that you called me in the middle of something important, aye?" Bunnymund asked.

"You said 'important' twice." Jack said.

"I know that." Bunnymund responded, giving him an irritated look. Jack snickered.

"What's wrong with saying 'important' twice in one sentence?" Tooth asked.

"Oh... Nothing.. It was just to annoy Bunny here." Jack answered, making the Easter Bunny growl.

"So... Is Pitch back?" Tooth asked North.

"Pitch won't be coming for a while, I'm sure of that."

"Then... What is it?" Jack asked.

"The Man in the Moon has chosen yet another guardian to celebrate New Years." North told them.

"Another one? I thought we were done after we got Frosty here!" Bunnymund said, pointing at Jack beside him with his thumb.

"Frosty? As in... the snowman?" Jack looked at him, annoyed by what he just called him. After several minutes of insults and comebacks from both parties, Tooth decided to give up on stopping them and asked North, "Who is it?"

Suddenly, a bright ray of moonlight descended in front of them, showing a young, teenage girl with a bow and arrow in her hand and a large quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Cupid." North answered.

"Hey Bunny!" Tooth called out to the bunny, stopping the fight.

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me that you liked Cupid?" She told him cheerfully.

"Wha- He- Who-" Bunny panicked.

"TOOTH!" He shouted at her, embarrassed.

"What? I thought everyone knew of this!" She smiled.

Jack smiled at Bunny mischievously. Bunnymund on the other hand, got weirded out by Jack.

"W-What are you looking at, Frost?"

"I didn't know that you liked her."

"Oh great... Here comes the blackmail..." Bunnymund said.

"Jack... Have you even met Cupid before?" Tooth asked.

"No... I have never met her.." He told her.

Suddenly, two Yetis entered the room through a portal and threw a brown bag on the floor. Cusses and screams were heard from the bag. As they opened the sack, untying the knot, two eyes peeked out from the bag.

"Well, you're about to meet her." North smiled.

Cupid flew out of the sac in an instant and shouted "North!"

North smiled at her. "Welcome Cupid."

"You knew I hated being sneaked up on! Specially when I'm doing my job!" She folded her arms and glided down, folding her wings.

"You're always busy, Cupid." He told her.

"I know that, but you could have told me straight forward."

"You wouldn't come anyway even if I told you."

"But still!"

"Ah whatever." North turned to the other Guardians and introduced her to Jack. "Jack, this is Cupid. She has been around since the dawn of time."

"Hey." Cupid greeted them while trying to forget about the stress.

"Name's Jack Frost." He introduced himself and whispered. "I heard that Bunny here has a crush on you so..."

"FROSTBITE!" Bunnymund tackled him to the ground, covering Jack's mouth with his paws.

"I knew that." Cupid said flatly.

"You... You knew?" Bunnymund stared at her in shock.

"She's Cupid, she knows everything about love." Tooth told him.

Bunnymund got up and apologized to Jack. "Sorry mate..."

"It's cool." He casually said to him.

"So anyways... Jack is it?" Cupid asked Jack.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about you in some countries... But they had different names for you."

"R-Really? Some other people believe in me? IN OTHER COUNTRIES?!" Jack smiled and jumped with glee. He was so happy that people from other countries believed in him.

"Yeah... But you were sometimes referred to as Father Frost or Old Man Winter or even Jokul Frosti."

"What?!" He frowned, disappointed by his believers.

"Hey, at least they still believed in you, yes?" North said.

"Touché..."

"So anyways... Why did you bring me here?" Cupid asked, changing the subject.

"The Man in the Moon has chosen you to become the new Guardian."

"What?! Why?!" The teenage love queen looked baffled

"It seems like you don't want to become a guardian." North said sadly.

"No... It's not like that." She turns around, facing the yetis.

"It's just..." Cupid looks down.

"I'd love to become a guardian but I'm not sure if I can handle it though..."

"Handle what?" Tooth asked.

Cupid turns around facing the guardians again. "I'm too... Busy... And I know that all work and no fun isn't good but-."

"Then why won't you let those little kids in diapers do it? I mean, it's their job too, right?" Jack questioned her.

"Hmm... You do have a point there..." She said.

"But... It's still my job so do not expect me to be not busy." She told them while fiddling with her hair.

"Soo... Does that mean you'll join?" Tooth asked enthusiastically.

" Hmm..."

After minutes of questioning and mingling, Cupid finally agreed. "Eh, sure... Why not?"

"Alright then.." North said.

"CUE MUSIC!" North yelled, cuing the elves with trumpets and such. Cupid just giggled at the ceremony and went on with it.

**-Cupid's POV-**

Later that day, I went out for a stroll in the town of Burgess. I went there because it was a peaceful town.

I looked up at the moon and smiled.

"Never thought you'd choose me to become a guardian..." I muttered.

"Never thought you would become a guardian?" A familiar voice whispered.

"Jack?" I turned around and saw the 'sexy handsome prince of fairy tales' or whatever you fans of his called him.

"Yo." He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"It's nice here. Plus, it's my hometown." Jack answered, he had a nostalgic look on his face.

"Ya know... I also didn't think that I would become one too..."

It was silent for a while, then Jack spoke up again.

"Anyways... I thought you would go to Paris since they call it 'The City Of Love'" He said, emphasizing on the city of love part.

"Paris? Nah, I like it here. It's peaceful here." I told him.

...

Silence...

Well things got awkward fast.

"Cuuupid!" I heard a feminine voice call me, and when I say feminine, I mean the super ultra girly girly kind of feminine.

He tackled me down and hugged me tightly.

"B-Bob...Can't breathe.." I told him as I struggled.

"Oh, sorry dear! It's just that..I've missed you, you know!" Bob told me, playing with his fingers.

Bob turns around and sees Jack Frost with a confused look on his face. Which automatically translates -in Bob's book- to super-hottie-with-a-confused-face whom I must help with lo-ove!.

"Um, who are you and why are you wearing a diaper?" Jack asks Bob.

"Oh! I'm Bob, the spirit or symbol of New Years!" Bob introduces himself and bowed. I looked at Jack, he was more confused than before. I giggled.

"And who are you, cutie?" Bob asked him, his eyes shimmering.

"I'm Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you Jack!"Bob smiled and gave him one of his death hugs and soon let go.

"O-kay..."

"Wait.. You're the symbol of New Year's?" Jack asked.

"Why yes, what's wrong?"

"I-I pictured you more as a baby."

"Oh THAT... Well, we all have different appearances don't we Jack?" Bob sits down, not minding the coldness of the snow and ice.

"My job is to bring resolution and to refresh or to kind of change the people of this world... Leading them into a new lifestyle. People change every year even if they don't realize it..."

Bob turns to Jack, "Do you know why they make those New year's resolutions, Jack?"

Jack shook his head and sat down. I sat down beside him.

"It's because people want to achieve something new..."

"Oh.." Was all Jack could say.

"What do you want to do Jack?" Bob asked him.

"I... I want to know what love is. I want to experience love, to know how it feels." Jack admitted, making Bob blush and almost have a nosebleed. It also made me roll my eyes at Bob.

"A-and you Cupid?" The diaper-wearing bff of mine asked me while covering his nose.

"I want to... Erm... Umm.." I couldn't think of anything... My mind was completely blank.

"Well?" Bob prodded me to answer.

"I... want to do my best as a guardian." I answered.

"That's good... Good luck to both of you." And with those last words of wisdom, we both bid farewell to Bob..

And we were alone again.

"So... You wanted to experience love eh?" I asked Jack while drawing on the snow with a stick.

"Yeah..." He said.

I smiled.


End file.
